Muggle Wizard Exchange Program
by reimihara21
Summary: Six random muggles are chosen to participate in an exchange program to improve muggle-wizard relations. They are to help defeat the Dark Lord alongside Harry M for sex and violence lots of pairings Read to see the adventure. xD sux at summaries


**The Proposal Ch. 1**

**A/N: **** New story again, I know. I always write new ones even though I have old ones to finish T.T I promise I'll get to them, I'll update the ones in my journals and do all I am supposed to I promise. If I don't then um my futago(twin) can do that for me. Watashi no futago, kono storii wa anata ni kakimasu. This is for my twin, since she finds me strange liking dramione pairings and hooking draco up with an OC so this is a story for her. This should make up for all the mangas I owe her Dx. Futago, anata ga daisuki desu! Enough of my rambling. Oh by the way, there will be some Japanese in here. I'll make sure to translate at the end xD ok on with the story sorry about this long note Dx**

There has always been two different worlds coexisting since Merlin knows when. Muggles didn't know of the magical world, while witches and wizards did not know much about muggle lifestyle. Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk lost in thought.

"Albus, are you serious about choosing six random muggles to study here? You know they could expose our world." Minerva started pacing.

"No worries Minerva, I've watched these six individuals." Albus assured Minerva.

"Who are these students? You know there's chaos going on in the Ministry."

"Six thirteen year olds: Kaezel Griever, from Yokosuka, Japan. Rei Mihara, from Burien, WA, Maylin Haruna, from San Diego, CA, Daisuke Hiroyuki, from Toronto, Canda, Mogo Moomoo and Riya Kaye are both from the Philippines. I assure you Minerva, they are good children, I have faith in them."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Albus." Minerva said before exiting.

Albus grabbed six pieces of parchment and began writing six letters to these students.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

Harry, Hermione and Ronald were informed of the approved proposal. Hermione was very excited about it, she felt like she could finally talk to one of them about muggle news for once. Harry was trying to wonder what they would be like, while Ron was nervous.

"Guys, you never know, they might expose our world." Ron said to his friends.

"Dumbledore wouldn't pick anyone horrible, Ron. Besides, this is a great opportunity for the muggle and magical world to gain some unity."

"That's true Mione, but there's still that risk of exposure, just like Ron said." Harry tried to be reasonable.

"Although that is a possibility, I bet the Headmaster wouldn't choose anyone like that. I bet they'd be pretty cool to hang out with. Give it a chance guys." Hermione was so excited while doing her Charms essay.

"Seriously, I've never met a girl who loves to do homework as much as Hermione does." Ron whispered to Harry.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

**Kaezel**

She just got home from school along with littler sister. Some freshly cooked fish and gyoza sat on the table, the steam rising up slowly, enticing the girls to the table.

"Oh Kaezel, a letter came in for you today. Something about an exchange program." Her dad grabbed a plate and got a piece of the fish and handed her the letter with his free hand.

"An exchange program, really? Where?" Kaezel asked curiously.

"Some nice school in London. They already sent you your uniforms." her mom came back with a small box containing, an oxford shirt, tie, and a pleated skirt.

"I bet it's expensive mom." Kaezel admired the uniform a little bit.

"Oh, it's already paid for. The day you take off is August 31." her mother replied.

"Alright, I think I'll go." Kaezel said with a smile.

She wondered what the school would be like. Would it be fancy like Oxford or Yale? Would there be stuck up rich kids at the school? Kaezel was so lost in her thoughts as she nibbled on her fish and gyoza while staring at the tickets in front of her.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

**Rei**

It was starting to get a little warmer in Burien. The sun was still out, shining its rays over the trees creating various shadows. School was something that was starting to irritate her. All the kids were predominantly mean. Her only friend was a nice girl named Arixese. Rei grew numb to the harsh comments and just resume walking with Arixese to her house.

On the way to her friend's house, Rei's phone rang. It was her mom.

"Rei, you have a letter here. Are you going to Arixese's house today?" her mom asked.

"Yeah. Ok, I'll check the letter out now I guess since Arixese lives close by." Rei replied.

"Ok, see you in a bit then." then her mom hung up.

"Let's just hang out at your house today Rei." Arixese smiled as she texted her mom that she was going to her friend's house.

"Ok, I'll text my mom too." Rei text a quick '_Is it ok if Arixese comes over today?'_ which her mother said yes.

The girls happily talked about random things. Rei wondered what the letter would contain. She knew her mother most likely opened it already.

*"Tadaima, okaa-san!" Rei said as she was removing her shoes.

*"O kaeri nasai." her mother replied.

On the table, she saw a box with the letter her mom was talking about.

*"Anata no tegami wo hiraite inai desu."

"C'mon Rei, open it!" Arixese was so curious as to what the letter could contain.

Rei opened the letter and Arixese read it along with her:

_To Ms. Rei Mihara,_

_You have been chosen to participate in an exchange program here in London. I would be honored if you attended our school. You and five others have this opportunity to study here for four years. Tuition and book fees have already been paid for this year. Along with this letter, you should have also received a uniform. Here's a ticket for you to go to our school when term starts. Term starts on August 31st. I hope to see you soon._

_From,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Rei read over the letter in shock. Arixese's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"I guess I won't see you anymore." Arixese said with a morose expression.

"Don't worry, we can still keep in touch. I promise to write you every week." Rei smiled.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

**Maylin Haruna**

Sunny weather was nothing new to San Diego. It seemed like the only two seasons existed rather than all four. Maylin was happily hanging out with her friends at Bell Junior High (I know they changed it but I like it better.) since it was the day for Kaisahan (Filipino Club).

The class was talking about what dances to perform for the summer dance competition. Maylin was in a back corner talking to her friends Karen, her sister Abigail and Ciara. the group just watched the rest dance and sing random Filipino songs.

"I think I'm gonna go home now. I still have to babysit my brother. See ya guys." Maylin left the classroom.

It was a very silent, lost in thought walk home. She didn't like babysitting her baby brother sometimes. He could get on her nerves once in a while. Upon arriving home, she noticed a box with a letter attached to it. she was surprised it was actually addressed to her. With a look of bewilderment still on her face, she still opened her door successfully while going to her room to set her things on the bed in her room.

After making her brother a sandwich, she began exploring the contents of what she received. A uniform lay neatly folded, with the letter having her name in elegant cursive, she never saw anything like it. She opened the letter and two tickets fell out. One was an airplane ticket while the other was a boarding pass for a train.

"An exchange student huh?" Maylin said aloud.

"To where?" Her brother, Aaron barged in unannounced.

"London." she replied.

"Ooh, there's a skirt. Yeah, you're finally gonna wear a skirt!" Aaron said excitedly while his sister gave him a glare. "So is this some like fancy school?"

"I honestly have no clue. Good thing is, my books and tuition is paid for this year."

"That's good." Aaron smiled. "I bet mom and dad'll be happy about this."

"I think so too." Maylin chuckled.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

**Daisuke**

The coldness of winter was gone and replaced by the blooming flowers of spring. After coming home, his mother handed him a box with a letter attached.

"Sorry, I opened the letter." his mother apologized. "It's a letter containing an exchange program in London, do you wanna go?"

"Sounds good to me. I think I'll go mom." Daisuke smiled.

London, now that sounded cool. Going to school in London. Opening the box, he discovered a uniform. He figured it wouldn't be really different from the private school he was currently attending, so it really shouldn't be that bad, right?

The shirt, slacks, and tie looked like a Harvard uniform to him. It seemed as if rich kids went to this school, but then again, that's just assumption. The uniform was something he oddly liked. It looked simple, but it looked so classy and sophisticated.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

**Mogo**

Mogo was just chilling by the hot springs. The hot water soothed his aching back from basketball practice.He was with a group of friends laughing and talking. After an hour, Mogo returned home.

Mogo entered his room to find a box and letter. He tilted his head in confusion as he read the letter. London was very far indeed. Staring at the uniform, he contemplated whether he should go or not. This was a wonderful opportunity plus, tuition and books were paid for already. Even the uniforms and tickets for the trip even. The headmaster seemed nice, but Mogo felt hesitant. This seemed to good to be true.

"Mogo, time to eat!" his mother yelled from the kitchen.

He went out from his room and joined his family. His family would be ecstatic about the thought of him going to this like private school in London. He wasn't sure how to bring it up to his parents though. Luckily, his parents beat him to the punch.

"So, what did the letter say?" his dad asked.

"It's something about offering me to go study abroad in London. Tuition and books are already paid for as well as the fare." Mogo replied nonchalantly.

"You should go." his mother said to him with a stern smile. " You are not letting this opportunity go by. You're going."

Mogo knew that was the end of the conversation. His mother wouldn't take no for an answer, so he just nodded.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

**Riya**

She just got home from another party. She just collapsed on her bed onher bed when she felt the impact from a box.

"Ow." Riya got up and rubbed her ribcage. The box was crushed a bit due to her weight. She opened the box revealing a nice uniform. "Oooh, this looks gorgeous." Riya opened the letter and almost squealed.

She was thrilled at the thought of going to school in London. She LOVED a British man's accent. (I do too xP) She knew her mother would say yes in a heartbeat.

Riya felt the alcohol kicking in, so she took a quick bath and changed into her pajamas. August was so far away and she wished she could go to that school at that exact moment. The rum hit her full force and she passed out on the bed.

**KG-RM-MH-DH-MM-RK**

Dumbledore sat at his desk satisfied with sending out the letters. He had a good feeling about these six individuals. After stroking Fawkes's back, he retired to his room to rest. The fourth year of Hogwarts was going to be truly interesting indeed.

Translations:

"Tadaima, okaa-san"= I'm home mom.

"O kaeri nasai"=welcome back

"Anata no tegami wo hiraite inai desu."=I did not open your letter.


End file.
